


sing for you

by diptam



Series: Kaisoo OS🌸 [1]
Category: EXO (Band), exo sing for you
Genre: M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diptam/pseuds/diptam
Summary: Jongin bencildi, yada daha doğrusu umursamazdı. Kyungsoo ile ilişkileri bu nedenle son raddelerine gelmek üzereyken Jongin son anda kurtarır aşklarını.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: Kaisoo OS🌸 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627339





	sing for you

"Kyungsoo, sana bir şey söylemeliyim"

Menejerimin çekingen sesi içime büyük bir korku saplattı, ama yinede yoluma devam ettim.

"Bana söylemek istediğin şeyi yüzüme söyleyemez misin Hyung?"

Bana söylemek istediği şey kötü ise, her zaman arayıp söylemeyi tercih ederdi. Tabii bu içime çok kötü bir hisin yerleşmesine neden olmuştu.

"Kyungsoo, bunu bir daha söylediğim için gerçekten üzgünüm fakat bir başkasından öğrenmen daha kötü..."

Gözlerimi sıkıca kapattım, ne diyeceğini biliyordum. Bunu bir kez daha yaşamıştım, tam bir dejavu. Menejer Hyung'un söylediği kelimeler bile aynı, o seferkinden tek fark bugünün yılbaşı olması.

"Yine mi? Hyung.. ben n'apmalıyım?"

Çaresizce alt dudağımı ısırdım, ağlamak istemiyorum, ağlamaktan nefret ediyorum.

"BlackBlack grubundan Kendall ile çıkma dedikoduları çıktı. Yarın öğle saatleri gibi yayınlanacak... Yarım saate kapının önündeyim, şirkete gideceğiz ve tören için hazırlanıp grupça gideceksiniz"

"Pekala teşekkürler"

Zorda olsa ağzımdan çıkarttığım kelimelerin ardından aramayı sonlandırdım. Telefonumu sıkıca elimde tuttum, nefes almak çok zor geliyordu.  
Tutmadım kendimi, sonuçta kimse duymaz hıçkırıklarımı.  
Onu bu denli severken, hatta o sevgimin karşılığını bile verirken bu kızlarla çıkmasına anlam veremiyorum.   
Geçen sefer de aynısı oldu, Menejer Hyung bana bunu söyledi ve ben bir saniye bile beklemeden Jongin'e gittim.  
Bağırdım, çağırdım fakat tek bir yanıt, tek bir mimik bile alamadım. Ertesi gün ses tellerimde bir zeddelenme vardı ve ben konserde şarkı söyleyememiştim.  
 _Bu sefer, aynısı olmayacak._

____

"Hadi, güçlü dur ve bir şey belli etme"

Menejer Hyung'un bana son anda söyledikleriyle bir an duraksasamda arabaya binmiş ve öbür üyelerin yanına varmıştım.  
Son kez Menejer Hyunguma el salladım ve kemerimi bağladım. Kimsenin benimle iletişime girmemesi için gözlerimi yumdum ve kollarımı çaprazladım.

"Yah Baek versene şunu!"

Chanyeol, gerçekten onun gibi neşe dolu ve enerjik olmak isterdim.

"Vermicem bana ne!"

 _Ah Baek, bu naz neye? Ne hakkında nazlanıyorsun bilmiyorum ama Chan'ın sana ne kadar değer verdiğini bil ve onun kalbini kırma._ Düşüncelerim, ciddileşebilir misiniz? Niye yaşlı nineler gibi yaptıklarını eleştiriyorum-

"Evet oğluşlarım süpersiniz, evet harikayız biz. Biz tamamız. Kesinlikle eksik değiliz, tanrım kim eksik olacak ki? Yixing'de burada.., evet evet, biz sadece dokuz kişiyiyz"

Dişlerimi sıkıca sıktım ve kendimi duygulanmamak için kastım. Junmyeon Hyung, 'grupça' olduğumuz her zaman böyle tepki verirdi. İlk başta her şey harikaymış gibi kendini yalanla doldurur, ardından gerçeğin farkına varır ve duygulanır.   
Yifan Hyung, Luhan ve Tao aklıma geldi, eski günleri düşündüm. O zamanlar, biz oniki kişilik bir grupken gerçekten çok multuyduk. Beraber geçirdiğimiz tüm zamanlarda kahkahalara boğulurduk, tabii dram filmi izlediğimiz zamanı saymazsak.  
İlk Yifan Hyung ayrıldı, ardından Luhan ve son olarak Tao. Hepsinde hepimiz çok göz yaşı akıtmıştık. Onlarda ağlamışmıdır?Bilmiyorum, yeni hayatlarıyla çok mutlu görünüyorlar..

"Tanrım M-minseok şuna bak!"

Jongdae Hyung'dan gelen ve sanki dünya batıyormuş gibi çıkan ses beni bu dünyaya geri döndermişti. _İçim üşüdü._

"Yuh! Kyungsoo ağlıyor!"

Bir saniye, ne? Gözlerimi bir çırpıda açtım ve yanağımdan çeneme akan sıcak sıvıyı hissettim. Etrafa bakındım, herkesin endişeli bakışı üzerimdeydi.

"Soo, neden ağlıyorsun?"

Bugün bana Jongin'in söylediği ilk şey oldu ve ben nasıl tepki vereceğimi bilemedim. O aşık olduğum sesini bir daha duymanın kalbimi deli gibi hızlandırmasının yanı sıra, Menejer Hyung'umun söyledikleri yeniden aklıma geldi ve gözümden bir yaş daha aktı.

"B-ben.."

Yutkundum, kendimi daha fazla ağalamamak için kasıyordum. Her ağladığımda yada o moda girdiğimde beni üzen diğer olaylarda aklıma girer ve kendimi durdurmam zor olur, o yüzden kendimi deli gibi kasıyordum.

"Ah tanrım, iyi misin Kyungie?"

Birden önümde biten Junmyeon Hyung ile kaskatım kesilmişti, araba hâlâ devam sürerken yerinden neden kalktı?  
Endişe dolu gözlerine takılı kaldım, aynı işkenceyi çekiyordu oda. Otomatikmen kollarımı omuzuna sardım ve başımı boynuna gömdüm.

"Kyungsoo?"

Sesin sahibi, kalbimi paramparça ediyordu fakat ben sadece onu boş verip Annem gibi olan Hyunguma devam sarıldım.

"Yifan Hyung, Luhan, Tao, hepsini çok özledim Hyung"

Fısıldayarak konuştum, sadece onun duymasını istiyordum fakat en arkada oturan Sehun'dan gelen hıçkırık herkesin duyduğunu anlamama yeterliydi.   
Kollarımı yavaşça Junmyeon Hyung'dan ayırdım ve acı dolu ifadesiyle Sehun'un yanına gitmesini izledim.   
Junmyeon Hyung'un canı her zaman dokuz -hatta oniki- kez yanar, biliyorum.  
Son kez Junmyeon Hyung'un Sehun'u teselli etmesini izleyip gözlerimi araba camından dışarı çevirdim fakat bakışlarım elimi saran el ile yeniden arabanın içine döndü.  
Bakıp görmeden bile elimi kavrayan kişinin Jongin olduğunu anladım, yumuşak fakat yinede kaslı elini ezberlemiştim çünkü.

"Soo, iyi misin? Tüm gün bu haldeydin, başka bir şey seni üzüyor değil mi?"

Elimi çektim, kaşları çatıldı. Yüzünden korkusunu ve endişesini adeta okuyabiliyordum. Canım yandı, ona daha fazla bakmadan gözlerimi arabanın penceresine çevirdim ve karanlığa daldım.

"Sadece yorgunum"

Bana cevap veremeden Grup Menejeri sözünü böldü,

"Hazırlanın, vardık. Bir dakikaya kameralar üzerinizde olacak"

Jongin üstelemeyip öbürleri gibi son kez kontrol etti kendini, bunu pencerenin yansımasından görebiliyordum. Görünüşüm benim umrumda değildi asla, benim için her zaman ilk önce karakter ve kişilik gelirdi.   
Kapıların açıldığına dair gelen sinir bozucu ses ile kemerimi çözüp 'çok mutluyum' maskemi yüzüme taktım ve diğerlerin peşinden arabadan çıktım. Yüzlerce üzerimize patlayan flaş midemi bulandırsada ödün vermemiş ve sürekli gülümsemiştim. İnsanlar sürekli mutlu olmamıza alışıktı, çünkü bizi başka türlü tanımıyordular. Onlara her zaman, her salise güçlü yanımızı göstermiştik, diğer idoller gibi. Bu yüzden, ölmek üzere olsakta, bunun farkına varan tek bir insan yoktu bu kocaman dünyada.

Binaya girer girmez yolumuzu bölen Menerjlerimiz bize planımızı anlattı ve ardından yok oldular. Yerimize oturduk, gruplar teker teker performans sergiledi, ne kadar istesemde konsantre olamamıştım hiç birine, çünkü içimde kopan şiddetli fırtınalar tüm hayatımı sorgulatıyordu bana.

"Bizim sıramız bundan sonra"

Yixing Hyung'dan gelen gergin haber ile bende gerilmeye başladım ve etrafa baktım, yüzbinlerce kişi yeniden toplanmıştı. Gülümsedim, hayranlarımızın saf sevgisi ve enerjisi bana bu gecenin ilk -ve son- gerçek gülümsemesini bahşetti.  
Sanki dakikalar saniye'ye dönüşmüştü ve bizim sıramız hiç beklenmedik kadar çabuk gelmişti. Tüm dikkatimi ve konsantremi topladım, büyük performans geliyor.  
  
  
  
Performansımız bitmişti, hepimiz terler içindeydik.  
Sahne arkasında üzerimizi değiştirirken Grup Menejeri yanıma geldi.

"Kyungsoo, şimdi performans yapacak kişi gelmedi, sen şarkı söylemelisin onun yerine"

Gözlerimi büyüttüm,

"Bu nasıl olur ya! Ses tellerimin yırtılmasını mı istiyorsunuz? Neyse, hangi şarkı?"

Kendimi sakinleştirdim, sinirime hakim olmasam Menejerim kızabilirdi ve o kızınca benden bile korkunç oluyor.

_"Sing for you şarkısını solo söyleyeceksin"_

Başımı salladım, pratik yaparken tüm sözleri ezberlemiştim zaten, bu problem değildi. Menejerin verdiği kıyafetleri saniyeler içerisinde giydim ve saçlarım bozulduğu için daha fazla dağıttım ve aynasız da olsa biraz şekillendirmeye çalıştım. Aceleyle Menejer de üstelemeden beni sahneye doğru iteklemişti. Tüm grubun çıkmaması biraz saçma gelsede, bir sebep aramadım çünkü arayacak vaktim bile yoktu.  
Sahneye çıkmam ile ilk önce etrafa bakındım ve gülümsedim, fanlar çıldırıyordu.   
Mikrofona vardığımda yutkundum ve müziğin zamanını bekledim.

_"Eski gitarımı elime alıyorum ve sana söyleyemediğim_   
_o sözlerimi, yapamadığım itirafımı bir şarkı yazmışım gibi söylüyorum, şimdi söyleyeceğim_

_Sadece dinle senin için şarkı söyleyeceğim_

_Seni çok sevsemde bu sözleri söylemiyorum, çok garip gururum bana izin vermiyor_

_Bugün cesaretimi toplayıp sana söyleyeceğim ve_   
_sadece dinle, senin için şarkı söyleyeceğim_

_Ağlayış şeklin, gülüş biçimin merak ediyorum bana ne kadar şey ifade ediyor? söylemek istediğim o sözlerin fırsatını kaçırdım_

_Sana itiraf edeceğim, sadece dinle_   
_Senin için şarkı söyleyeceğim, şarkı söyleyeceğim_

_Sadece bir kez dinle ve gülümse_

_Bu benim için biraz garip, sen benim için her şey olsan da ben bir yabancıdan fazlası olamıyorum_

_Aslında saçlarımı karıştırmak istiyorum ve seni kollarımla kucaklamayı_

_Ağlayış şeklin, gülüş biçimin_

_Merak ediyorum bana ne kadar şey ifade ediyor?_

_Dönüp geriye baktığımda pişmanlık duyduğum o sözler_

_Senden özür dileyeceğim, sadece dinle senin için şarkı söyleyeceğim, şarkı söyleyeceğim_   
_Sadece her zamanki gibi davran_

_Hergün, benimle olduğun için minnettarım, tanrının bana vermiş olduğu hediyem._

_Bugünden sonra tekrar garip davranabilirim ama bugün, bugün gerçekten de söylemek istiyorum_

_O yüzden dinle_

_Ağlayış şeklin, gülüş biçimin_   
_merak ediyorum bana ne kadar şey ifade ediyor?_   
_söylemek istediğim o sözlerin fırsatını kaçırdım_

_Sana itiraf edeceğim ve bu biraz garip ama sadece dinle senin için şarkı söyleyeceğim, şarkı söyleyeceğim_   
_Sadece dinle, senin için şarkı söyleyeceğim"_

Yutkundum, kapattığım gözlerimi yavaşça araladım. Susmuş olan fanların hepsi yeniden seslenmeye başlamıştı. Bu görüntü ile gülümsedim, küçülen gözlerimden bir yaş firar etti.  
Şarkıyı söylerken aklımdan geçen tek kişi Jongin'di.  
Gözümden bir yaşın bir kez daha firar etmesi ile dayanamadım ve sahne arkasına hızlıca ilerledim, hayranlar ve idoller şaşkınlıktan bir tık dahi çıkartmıyordu.

"Harika iş çıkarttın D.o! Nasıl ağlayabildin? ilaç vermemiştim oysa ki sana.."

Başımı eğdim, Menejerle konuşacak hâlde değildim. Bana uzattığı kıyafetleri yavaşça aldım ve üstümdekileri bir çırpıda çıkartıp yenilerini giydim.  
Saçlarımı tamamen dağıttım ve etrafa bakındım, gözüme çarpan tek çanta Jongin'in çantası oldu. Biraz kötü bir hisle çantasını açtım ve parfümünü alıp üzerime sıktım, Jongin'in parfümü her zaman en harika kokandı. Kokunun beni mest etmesi biraz orada oyalanmamı sağladı fakat bence çok geçmeden oradan ayrılabildim. Umrumda değildi, peşimden koşuşturan makyöz ve saç stilistini boş verip yoluma devam ettim ve sonunda grubumun yanına vardım. Herkesin gözü beni bulmuştu, bir an görünüş olarak bir hata olduğunu düşünüp paniklesemde demin herkesin karşısında akan göz yaşlarım aklıma geldi. Başımı utançla eğdim ve hızlıca Sehun'un yanına oturdum, sol yanım boştu. Kameraların bizi çektiğine emin olduğum için bir kaç kez kıkırdadım ve sanki dünyanın en neşeli kişisiymişim gibi gülümsedim. Açıkcası ümitlenmiştim. Jongin'in her zaman ki gibi yanıma geleceğini neredeyse emindim, lakin gelmedi. Oturduğu yerde kaldı ve öbürleri gibi benimle biraz sohbet bile etmedi. Kalbim durdu, neredeyse nefes bile alamadım. Bu his, gerçekten korkunç.  
Neden birbirimizden bu kadar uzaklaşıyoruz? Her şey bitecekmiş gibi hissediyorum, aşkımız son bulacakmış gibi hissediyorum ve bu beni mahvediyor. Onun aşkı olmadan ayakta duramam, biliyorum. Tüm bu korkunç kameraların önünde, eleştirici gözlerin önünde duramam onsuz. Ama o neden bana sırtını dönüyor? Neden her zamanki gibi ben ona baktığımda kısa bir süre sonra üzerinde olan gözlerin bana ait olduğunu hissedip karşılık vermiyor bana? Neden bile bile başını öbür tarafa dönderip aramıza bir duvar örüyor? Gözlerimi ondan alıp baldırlarıma ve ellerime indirdim. Kısayım, şişmanım. Onun aksine, bedenime o kadar hâkim değilim ve kesinlikle onun kadar yakışıklı değilim.

"Kyung, ne bekliyorsun?"

Karşımda duran Yixing Hyung'a şaşkın gözlerle baktım fakat o elimi tutup beni oturduğum yerden kaldırmak ile yetindi.   
Otomatikman etrafa baktım ve koca bir boşluk ile karşılaştım. Sahneye baktım, neredeyse herkes orada duruyordu. Göz kapaklarımı bir kaç kez kapatıp sahneye doğru ilerleyen Yixing Hyung'u takip ettim, ondan başka kimsenin umrunda değildim herhalde. Pekala, herkesin bir derdi vardı, suç bende. Sahneye çıktım ve grup üyelerin olduğu tarafa yönlenecektim ki yolum kesildi.

"Oh D.o Sunbae-nim!"

Karşımda eğilen çocuk yeniden düz durması ile yüzünü tanıyabildim ve samimi bir gülümseme yerleşti anında yüzüme.

"Jimin, bana Hyung demelisin"

Biraz daha gülümsemesi ile gözleri tamamen yok olmuştu, bir şey görüp görmediğini merak ettim.

"Çok memnun oldum Hyung"

Dayanamadan kollarımı omuzuna sardım ve sırtını pat patladım.

"Kesinlikle buluşmalıyız Jimin, Chanyeol'den numaramı istersen yazışırız, ne dersin?"

"Çok mutlu olurum, mutlaka buluşalım Hyung!"

Yavaşça kollarımı gevşettim ve bir daha saygılıca eğilip vedalaşmasına karşılık verip sonunda grubumun yanına ilerledim. Beni delen bakışları ve sahibini anında fark ettim fakat üstelemedim çünkü canlı yayın yapıyorduk, hayranlarımızla aynı anda yeni yıla girmek istiyorduk. En kısaları olarak ben öne geçtim, bu sefer gerçekten mutlu olduğum için gülumsedim. Ta ki bir el omzuma değene kadar, görmesemde anında hissetmiştim omzumu sıkan elin Jongin'e ait olduğunu.   
Kalbim deli gibi hızlandı ama yinede kalbimi ve ruhumu korumak için ümitlenmek istemedim.

❀

"İstemiyorum Jongin"

Yatağımda sol tarafa döndüm, parmağımı dahi oynatmak istemiyordum.   
Fakat Jongin, benimle dışarı çıkmak için ısrar ediyordu.

"Soo bir şeyler oluyor, hiç tanıdığım Soo gibi davranmıyorsun"

Battaniyeye daha sıkı sarıldım. Şu an bu mesele ile yüzleşmek istemiyorum, tek isteğim yarın yokmuş gibi uyumak. Fakat Jongin isteğimi yeniden boş vermiş ve kendi isteğini gerçekleştirmişti. Battaniyeyi kuvvetli bir hareket ile üzerimden çekmiş ve beni bir gelin misali kaldırmıştı.   
Bu pozisyon beni rahatsız ettiği için ister istemez pozisyonu değiştirip bacaklarımı beline ve kollarımı boynuna sardım.  
Sıcak kolları sadece dışımı değil, içimi de ısıtmıştı anında.

"Kaçmayacağına emin olmadığım için seni indirmeyeceğim"

Durması ile yurdun arka bahçesine varmıştık. İsteseydim kucağından atlayabilirdim fakat istemiyordum, yüzünü görecektim çünkü o zaman ve buna hazır olduğumu sanmıyorum.

"Pekala Soo, artık anlatmalısın"

Derin bir nefes aldım, ona söylemek zorundayım. Bugün değilse yarın, bundan kaçışım yok.

"Jongin, b-ben her şeyi biliyorum, yani K-kendall ile olan ilişkini. Şimdi beni indir lütfen"

Anında beni bırakması ile beton yerin üzerine düştüm. Tüm yükümü popoma verdiğim için aslında dayanılmaz bir acı çektim fakat sadece bir kaç tıslamadan başka bir ses vermedim kendimden.   
Başka biri olsaydı çoktan ağlamaya başlardı, bense göz yaşlarımı içime gömdüm ve acının geçmesini bekledim.  
Gözlerine baktığımda hiç bir duygu göremedim, küçücük bir duygu kırıntısı dahi yoktu normalde parıl parıl olan gözlerinde.

"Ne kadar bencilsin sen?! Si*eyim onlarca dizi teklifi aldın ve ben hiç birine karışmadan sana izin verdim! Filmlerde ve dizilerde oyuncularla öpüşüyordun, yine sustum! Ama sen, -sen şu an böyle bir şey için mi bana böyle davrandın ve davranıyorsun?   
Söyle, beni hiç sevdin mi? Resmen ayrılmak için bir bahane arıyormuşsun Kyungsoo! Biliyorsun, o kızı sevmediğimi ve yapmak zorunda kaldığımı.   
Daha önce çıkma haberlerim çıkmıştı Jastal ile, o zamanda aynısıydı! -Gerçek olmadığını gösteren onlarca kanıt bile var ortada!   
Ama sen, görmedin, -hayır, görmemeyi seçtin."

Beynim donmuştu, tek yapabildiğim ağzından çıkan soğuk ve kalp kırıcı sözleri dinlemekti. Tam kendimi toparlamaya başlıyordum ki arkasını döndü ve içeri girdi. Beni o soğuk havada, bıçak saplanıyormuş gibi ağrıyan popomun canımı yakmasını umursamayarak terk etti.  
Pekala, o an kalp ağrısının yanında bir bebek kadar küçük kalmıştı popomun ağrısı.

❀

Tam bir hafta olmuştu Jongin'in yok oluşundan. O arkasına dahi bakmadan beni terk ettiği günden beri hiç bir yerde görünmüyordu ve bu yedi gün içerisinde Kendall ile buluştuğuna dair fotoğraflar gezinmeye başlamıştı internette.  
Kafamı yorganımın altından çıkarttım ve oksijen eksikliğinden halüsinasyon gördüm. Halüsinasyonlar her zaman bu kadar harika bir şekilde oluyorsa delirmeye hazırım. Esmer tenini ortaya sergileyen beyaz tişörtünün altına giydiği siyah eşorfman oldukça sade olsada ona her zamanki gibi çok yakışmıştı.

"Kyung"

Sesi boğuk çıkmıştı ve bu onu kesinlikle daha havalı yapıyordu.  
Elime dolanan eli ile oturduğum yatağımdan sıçradım ve elimi kendime çektim, gerçekti. Şu an, Kim Jongin gerçekten önümde duruyor(!).  
Birden ağzımdan kontrolsüzce çıkan sözler bu bir hafta içerisinde planladığım sözlerin sadece bir kısmıydı. Yorganımın altında ona söyleceklerimi planlamıştım fakat şu an neredeyse hepsi yok olmuştu. Kendime çektiğim elimi bir daha tuttu ve benim ona karşı çıkmama vaktim olmadan beni çekerek yataktan kaldırmıştı.  
Ayaklarım soğuk zeminle buluştu fakat düşünebileceğim bir şey değildi bu şu an, karşımda diz çökmüş Jongin tüm ilgimi çekmişti.

"Do Kyungsoo, beni affeder misin? Seni seviyorum, yaptıklarım yüzünden özür dilerim. Soo, benimle evlenip Kim Kyungsoo olmak istermisin?"

Yutkundum, kalbimin hızlı atışları kulaklarıma kadar geliyordu. Gözlerine baktım, umut doluydu ikiside. Ardından elinde tuttuğu kutuda ki iki yüzüğe baktım.   
Heyecanla iç çektim ve dayanamadan boynuna sarıldım,

"Evet Jongin, evet"

O an tek umursadığım şey Jongin oldu.  
Ah tabii birde parmağıma takmak üzere olduğu 'Kim Jongin' yüzüğü ve benim ona taktığım 'Kim Kyungsoo' yüzüğü.

Gerçek evlilik ne ki? Bizim evliliğimiz resmi olmasa bile, kalplerimiz evlendi.

°• _Son_ •°

_**[07.01.2019]** _


End file.
